Adept Powers
Adepts have 10 points to spend on these powers when submitting an application. If they have any Cyber or Bioware the amount of points available will be less as per the Loss of Magic page. Aid Spell Cost: 2 Allows a mage to tap into the adept's personal magic. The mage must be touching the adept, but while they're doing so, all spells (sorcery or conjuring) cost one less drain. Astral Perception Cost: 3 Allows an adept to look into the astral plane. Awareness Cost: 2 Bestows a supernatural awareness of the environment on the adept. This includes awareness when in darkness, of unseen movement and of the gun being leveled behind them. Body Control Cost: 2 Makes the adept almost immune to all but the strongest toxins and diseases Commanding Voice Cost: 1 A short phrase can be spoken by the adept and empowered by their magic. It cannot control minds, but it can influence someone to perform a single, short action. Delay Damage Cost: 2 Lets an adept turn their kinetic energy into a timed "charge" when they strike someone. While this can be done with any form of "touch", the inability to put their strength into a casual brush means that an Adept must have Killing Hands to set up this charge without actually attacking someone. When the time is up, the charge "goes off" and the person gets hit. Distance Strike Cost: 3 Adept is able to transmit attacks made by their own body across the a victim within six meters. Eidetic Sense Memory Cost: 1 Gives an adept perfect "photographic memory" for all five senses. Elemental Strike Cost: 1 Allows an adept who already possesses Killing Hands to deepen the magical connection with the power and produce elemental effects Empathic Healing Cost: 2 Lets an adept heal someone else by absorbing their wounds onto their own body. Empathic Reading Cost: 1 Gives the adept a remarkable ability to tell when someone is lying. Empathic Sense Cost: 1 Lets an adept sense the emotions of others when looking at them without assistance (binoculars, security cameras, ect). Enthralling Performance Cost: 1 Channels the adept's power into their performance (such as a play, a dance, a guitar solo, ect), instilling it with a hypnotic quality due to its beauty or immersion. Facial Sculpt Cost: 2 Allows the adept to rearrange the bones and structure of their face to appear to be someone else (not a specific someone else, just someone else). Freefall Cost: 1 Lets an adept fall around twenty feet without any harm done to them. Gliding Cost: 2 Allows an adept to run roughly twenty feet over surfaces that would otherwise not hold their weight, such as tree branches, water, thin ice, ect. Performing a jump or any sort of acrobatic move in this state is rather difficult (next to impossible), and any hope of doing so without breaking through requires Athletics. Without Traceless Walk, branches will still shake and ripples will still form in the water, for example. Improved Skill Cost: 2 Pick any one skill on your skills list, you're magically twice as good at it (this can not be used on really fast, really strong, fortitude, perceptive or, fearless). Iron Gut Cost: 1 The adept can eat and digest just about anything they are physically able to consume. Killing Hands Cost: 2 Magically empowers the adept's body to be as damaging as a gunshot when hitting people. Linguistics Cost: 1 The adept has an uncanny facility with languages, able to become conversational within four hours. Living Focus Cost: 2 Lets the adept work as a sustaining focus for any spell a mage must sustain. Magic Resistance Cost: 3 Gives an adept a significant resistance to being effected by the work of those using sorcery (and sometimes conjured spirit's powers). Magic Sense Cost: 1 Lets an adept sense any magic use (sorcery use, conjuring rituals, spirits using powers, active foci, ect) within chat range. Magical Jump Cost: 1 Empowers an adept to leap high enough to reach the roof of a two story building Magical Strength Cost: 2 Makes an adept supernaturally strong (equal to and can be combined with "Really Strong"). Magical Speed Cost: 2 Makes an adept supernaturally fast (equal to and can be combined with "Really Fast"). Magical Fortitude Cost: 2 Makes an adept supernaturally tough to bring down (equal to and can be combined with "Fortitude"). Melanin Control Cost: 1 Allows an adept to shift the melanin level in their skin to jet black, pale white, and anything in between. Missile Mastery Cost: 2 Makes an adept especially good with the use of throwing weapons such as daggers and shuriken, but also so able to empower projectiles, that pens, credsticks or ID cards can be used as "deadly" weapons. Missile Parry Cost: 2 Bestows the supernatural reaction times required to snatch arrows, darts and other "slow moving" projectiles out of the air. Mystic Armor Cost: 2 Wraps the adept in a barrier of magical energy that can slow or stop slower moving (IE: Not bullets, shrapnel, ect) strikes against them. Pain Relief Cost: 2 After at least half an hour of concentration, the adept can channel energy into their hands and into the chakra points of someone else to remove their pain. This is also able to give a mage 2 drain back, that they might have lost (no more). Pain Resistance Cost: 2 Makes an adept almost immune to all but the most horrible pains. Rapid Healing Cost: 2 What would be a week of recovery turns it into days, days into hours, and so fourth. This is not in any way wolverine like instant healing. It means that things like bullet wounds which would normally take weeks to fully heal could instead take days. Wounds that are bleeding will clot faster then normal but not within moments, if you have a major injury it isn't going to just stop bleeding and seal over by itself it would still require medical assistance to stop the bleeding because the rapid healing isn't going to work fast enough to stop the bleeding before the character would die of blood loss. Smashing Blow Cost: 2 The adept has learned to focus their power when trying to smash through objects such as walls, doors, hoods of cars, ect. With enough time and effort, such an adept can smash through almost anything except thick metals. Spell Shroud Cost: 2 Makes the adept almost invisible to detection sorcery. This doesn't apply to someone just peeking into the astral planes with astral perception. Suspended State Cost: 2 An adept can enter into a very deep meditation, slowing blood loss and drastically reducing any need for food, water or oxygen. Sustenance Cost: 1 The adept can sustain themselves on only three hours of sleep and one solid meal a day. Traceless Walk Cost: 1 Lets an adept move quickly over snow, leaves, thin paper and the like without leaving any signs of passing or making any sound. True Sight Cost: 1 Lets an adept see through most illusion magic with relative ease. Voice Control Cost: 1 Can control pitch, modulation and tone at will. Adept can mask their voice and reproduce any sound within the range of metahuman vocal cords. While difficult, this ability can be used to defeat voice sensors. Wall Run Cost: 2 Allows an adept to run up to around 6 meters on vertical surfaces. (Jumping from the surface requires Athletics)